This disclosure relates generally to a modular storage system, and more specifically to a garment storage system for order fulfillment. storage facility for order fulfillment. The number of items a retailer maintains for order
Traditionally, retailers have maintained a population of items at a store-front or fulfillment is limited to increase the efficiency of selling and maintaining the population. Limiting the number of items can lead to a reduced ability of the retailer to offer a wider range of items for order fulfillment. As some examples, limiting the number of items can include offering a set number of sizes, a set number of item types, a particular item material, a particular item style, etc. Typically, this results in retailers specializing in subsets of item types and maintain specialized item populations.
However, modern technology has increased the ability of retailers to maintain an increasing number of items in the population that are available to customers for order fulfillment. With the increase of the number of items in the population, systems for efficient order fulfillment have become a complex challenge. Traditional order fulfillment systems without automation become progressively inefficient with an increasing number of items in a population. Described herein is a modular system that allows for an item population to be stored and retrieved as part of an efficient and automated order fulfillment system.